


DARKNESS IN DA WOOSDS

by unfiguredout



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfiguredout/pseuds/unfiguredout
Summary: please guys, this story is a total joke! do not take this seriously
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE STORY THAT I DECIDED TO WRITE AT 1AM SO PLEASE LAUGH ALONG AND DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

It was a cold, plain night.

Dream was walking through the woods alone.

All you would hear was dreams movements in the dried leaves on the ground

Everything was quiet until he heard a strange sound in the bushes.

He decided to look through the bushes

Hes blinded by what he sees…

George appears to be in the bushes

Fully naked??

Dream was so confused

George pulled dream in and starting making out out of no where

They are so out of breath but they dont stop 

Minutes pass, the two guys are very tired after some good se-

They hear a voice shouting in the distance

“Hello! Anyone out here?”

The voice is so familiar 

The two guys pop out

“KARL?????” the two shouted

It seems thaat karl is lost in the woods

“Oh my god! Im so glad to see you guys here” karl said

“And why are you guys- nevermind” karl said again

Dream and george quickly put their clothes back on like nothing ever happened

“What brings you here karl?” dream says  
Karl explains

“Well i was playing hide and seek with subpoena and wuackity and i got lost looking for them…..im really scared you guys”

Hours pass

They hear strange sounds coming from the west, they all proceed to go that way

They find a strange cabin home

“HEY LOOK ITS SAPNAP!!” george yells

They are all shocked by what they see

SAPPNAP AND WUACKIRY AHAVING SEX?????????

THEY ALL SAY “WITHOUT ME?” 

And tey all have an orgy


	2. ded

and and and and they all shoot each other and everyone dies the end

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked my story LMFAOOOO follow my twitter! @baconbaaa
> 
> GUYS suponea OR WHATEVER THAT WORD IS, its sapnap LMAOOO IT AUTOCORRECTED TO THAT


End file.
